Conventional roll overwrapping machines surround a roll of wound sheet material in a loose heat shrink plastic envelope which is subsequently passed through an oven and shrunk tightly on the roll. This type of machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,215, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Overwrapping requires heat seal equipment and an oven and uses considerable wrapping material to surround the roll. Two heat seal seams extend along the wrapping. The wrapping does not adhere to the roll and is removable without injuring the roll.
It is also old to close rolls using a band of expensive heat shrink film or tape which is applied and holds the paper on the roll from unwinding. Also the tape adheres to the wound paper and frequently injures the paper when removed.